Metal Slug Attack
Metal Slug Attack (Japanese Name: メタルスラッグアタック - Metaru Suraggu Atakkuhttp://metalslugattack.xyz/)' is a tower defense game created by SNK Playmore for iOS and Android mobile devices. It was originally announced by SNK Playmore in November 2015, and then officially released for Android and iOS on 14 February 2016Google Play update date of 1.0.2Metal Slug World @ Facebook. The game itself is a sequel to [[Metal Slug Defense|''Metal Slug Defense]] featuring numerous improvements and brand new game modes. The official time zone is GMT-5. other time standards' equivalents Gameplay Like Metal Slug Defense. The gameplay is a one vs one tower defense/strategy game, with two "sites" on either side of the stage where units are spawned. The main objective of the game is to destroy the opposing site by any means. Once the game begins, forces begin accruing "AP", which is used to produce units that automatically advance toward the enemy's site. These units can either assault enemies, construct objects that impede enemies or support allied units, or produce additional units at no cost. Paying Rumi Aikawa a certain amount of AP will improve the rate that AP builds as well as the maximum AP that can be held at once. Most units have both a standard attack and a special attack. When the unit is within range of an enemy unit or structure, it will begin its standard attack. After a predetermined length of time, the unit's special attack will be available, indicated by a light blue "aura" surrounding that unit. Tapping that unit activates its special attack, which is instantly used. After finishing the special attack, the unit will continue with its standard attack until the special attack is charged again. A maximum of ten units can be in a deck in a fight. Game Menu Game Modes * '''Attack! is the primary singleplayer game mode and represents a direct improvement of MSD's Sortie. * Special Ops is a timed cooperative challenge consisting of three stages. * Battle ''(unlocked at Level 3)'' is a competitive singleplayer mode in which players attack each other and NPCs in pursuit of higher ranks and Battle Medals. The latter can be spent at the Battle Shop. ** Gives 5 tries which can be recharged for Medals. ** Rewards: *** MSP, Medals, Battle Medals according to rank. *** Unit parts to top 1000 players. * Combat School ''(unlocked at Level 4)'' is somewhat similar to MSD's Mission game mode, sans predetermined unit decks. Missions differ each day of the week and can be only completed 3 times a day. ** Rewards loot or MSP. * P.O.W. Rescue ''(unlocked at Level 5)'' is a timed mode in which the player is tasked with completing a series of stages of increasing difficulty. * Guild Raid ''(unlocked at Level 8)'' is a cooperative game mode in which players attack difficult targets spread across several stages. * Treasure Hunt ''(unlocked at Level 9)'' is a gear-seeking game mode, with the looks of the submarine aquatic levels, in where the player can exchange MSPs for different unit-gears; each "treasure" have different waiting periods before granting the actual rewards. * Online ''(unlocked at Level 10)'' is the equivalent of MSD's Wi-Fi VS and is the only real-time PVP mode available. * Team Battle ''(unlocked at Level 20)'' is a game mode similar to Battle, a competitive singleplayer mode in which players attack each other and NPCs in pursuit of higher ranks and Battle Medals, with the difference of having to use 3 different decks, and you gotta beat 2 out of 3 battles to win. Economy Related Features * Build Up is the equivalent of MSD's Customise menu. * Mystery Crank is a gambling station. * Shop is always available. * Extra Shop and Rare Shop are occasionally unlockable via Attack! * Treasure Hunt. * Quest gives predominantly Medal rewards for reaching milestones. * Daily gives considerable MSP and EXP rewards for daily tasks. * Daily Login gives rewards each day for logging in. * Mailbox is where automatic event rewards are stored until a player collects them. * Free gives Medal rewards for watching advertisement. Social Features * Message is the only means to communicate globally, with one's Guild, or with another player. It also notifies a player of being attacked or when a clan mate is requesting help with Special Ops. * Event is where the developers post announcements. * Ranking '-unlocked at Level 10'''-'' (one for Guild mode and another one for Online mode). Differences from Metal Slug Defense Although having the same core game mechanics as Metal Slug Defense, aside from introducing new features Metal Slug Attack has changed how old things work in comparison to its predecessor. Positive * Multiple game modes with different rules, to the point that a busy person may find that there is too much to do. * Units can be upgraded in various ways - from flat stat increase to learning special attacks and effects. * Additional charged command abilities are available - aside from the charging self-destructing SV-001 there are Recovery and Reload powers to heal units and instantly charge special attacks respectively. * Introduction of the Guild System and means to communicate with other players. * Daily Login contributes to one's VIP EXP. Neutral * By requiring internet access the game prevents offline exploits (i.g. free level restart) but makes loading times between every single menu action preposterously longer. * An unskippable tutorial holds a new player's hand through introductory missions and shows how core mechanics work. * Although players can acquire Units not exclusively with Medals, the process of doing so is significantly prolonged and depends heavily on chance. Negative * Stock (fresh, non-upgraded) units have limited combat effectiveness. * Only 5 out of 10 unit cards can be seen on the screen in combat at a time, as opposed to 6, hindering player performance. * Stacking units from one faction exclusively into a single deck no longer provides HP boost. Patched in 1.0.4. * Searching opponents in Online by similar deck AP value is no longer possible. Events * 2016/02/?? ** Pre-registration stretch goals reached (3000 Medals handed out). * 2016/02/26 14:20 ** 500000 Downloads Celebration (500000 MSP handed out). * 2016/02/27 ~ 2016/02/28 ** Double EXP Campaign. ** SHOP Campaign (Extra and Rare Shops stay opened). ** Medal Item Sale (30% off of all Shop, Extra Shop, and Rare Shop merchandise). * 2016/3/5 ~ 2016/3/6 ** Double Unit Parts Campaign (if a unit part is dropped in Elite Missions, it yields 2). Game Versions * 1.0.2 (14 February 2016) - initial release. * 1.0.4 (21 February 2016) - "Several bugs have been fixed," including: ** Decks made of units from a single faction now give a +10% HP boost (as it was in MSD). * 1.1.0 (09 March 2016): ** 5 new Units: Hairbuster Riberts, Mecha Allen, MG Unit, SV-Camel, Winged Invader. ** "Multiple feature updates," including: *** Rare Boss' remaining time displayed. *** Enemy HP in Guild Raids increased. *** "Several bug fixes," including: **** Opponents' Online Insignias in Battle and Team Battle are now displayed. Trivia * According to SNK, MSA was released as the official METAL SLUG Series' 20th Anniversary game. * This game partially recycles stuff from ''Metal Slug Defense'''' like themes, characters art & design, just like said game did with stuff from ''Metal Slug Wars. External Links * Official Site * Official Site (English) * iTunes App Store * Google Play Store Screenshots MSA TScreen.png|MSA Title Screen General References: Category:Article stubs Category:Games